Mesh networks, such as a time synchronous channel hopping (TSCH) network, periodically change the frequency channel on which devices that are active on the network transmit or receive data. The devices that are active on a given network are each configured with a predefined channel hopping sequence (or simply “hopping sequence”) that specifies the sequence of channels to be used for network communications. Once the end of the hopping sequence has been reached, the devices of the network may repeat the hopping sequence from the beginning. Using short and/or predictable channel hopping sequences may make it difficult for nodes to discover neighboring networks, as well as result in an increased likelihood of radio interference. Using longer channel hopping sequences may improve the likelihood of discovering a neighboring network, but may include adjacent channels that repeat, which may increase the likelihood of radio interference.